1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile content providing method and apparatus for providing content to a mobile node connected to a mobile network, and more particularly, to a mobile content providing method and apparatus capable of seamlessly delivering content even during a hand-over of a mobile node.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content delivery network (CDN) service stably delivers various types of content including movies, music video, etc. to users. The CDN service is implemented in such a manner that content is stored in a plurality of cache servers distributed in a network in advance, a most suitable cache server is selected from the plurality of cache servers through a load balancer such as a GLB (Global Load Balance) server, and requested content is delivered to a user terminal through the selected cache server.
The CDN service overcomes instability such as data loss, bottleneck, transmission rate decrease, disconnected data transmission, etc.
As performances and functions of mobile terminals such as smartphones are improved and communication cost decreases, use of content through the mobile terminals sharply increases, and thus an attempt to combine a CDN origin server with a mobile network is made.
However, the mobile network is designed in consideration of mobility of users and hand-over frequently occurs as the users move. Accordingly, a method for seamlessly providing content even during a hand-over is needed.